This invention relates to compound and pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of cyclooxygenase mediated diseases. The compounds of this invention inhibit the biosynthesis of prostaglandins by intervention of the action of the enzyme cyclooxygenase on arachidonic acid, and are therefore useful in the treatment or alleviation of inflammation and other inflammation associated disorders, such as arthritis, in mammals. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds.
Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) are widely used in treating pain and the signs and symptoms of arthritis because of their analgesic and anti-inflammatory activity. It is accepted that common NSAIDs work by blocking the activity of cyclooxygenase (COX), also known as prostaglandin G/H synthase (PGHS), the enzyme that converts arachidonic acid into prostanoids. Prostaglandins, especially prostaglandin E2(PGE2), which is the predominant eicosanoid detected in inflammation conditions, are mediators of pain, fever and other symptoms associated with inflammation. Inhibition of the biosynthesis of prostaglandins has been a therapeutic target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. The therapeutic use of conventional NSAIDs is, however, limited due to drug associated side effects, including life threatening ulceration and renal toxicity. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteriods, however, long term therapy can also result in severe side effects.
Recently, two forms of COX were identified, a constitutive isoform (COX-1) and an inducible isoform (COX-2) of which expression is upregulated at sites of inflammation (Vane, J. R.; Mitchell. J. A.; Appleton, I.; Tomlinson, A.; Bishop-Bailey, D.; Croxtoll, J.; Willoughby, D. A. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1994, 91, 2046). COX-1 is thought to play a physiological role and to be responsible for gastrointestinal and renal protection. On the other hand, COX-2 appears to play a pathological role and to be the predominant isoform present in inflammation conditions. A pathological role for prostaglandins has been implicated in a number of human disease states including rheumatoid and osteoarthritis, pyrexia, asthma, bone resorption, cardiovascular diseases, dysmenorrhea, premature labour, nephritis, nephrosis, atherosclerosis, hypotension, shock, pain, cancer, and Alzheimer disease. The NSAIDs currently on market inhibit both isoforms of COX with little variation for selectivity, explaining their beneficial (inhibition of COX-2) and deleterious effects (inhibition of COX-1). It is believed that compounds that would selectively inhibit the biosynthesis of prostaglandins by intervention of the induction phase of the inducible enzyme COX-2 and/or by intervention of the activity of the enzyme COX-2 on arachidonic acid would provide alternate therapy to the use of NSAIDs or corticosteriods in that such compounds would exert anti-inflammatory effects without the adverse side effects associated with COX-1 inhibition.
A variety of sulfonylbenzene compounds which inhibit COX have been disclosed in patents publications (WO 97/16435, WO 97/14691, WO 96/19469, WO 96/36623, WO 96/03392, WO 96/03387, WO 97/727181, WO 96/936617. WO 96/19469, WO 96/08482, WO 95/00501, WO 95/15315, WO 95/15316, WO 95/15317, WO 95/15318, WO 97/13755, EP 0799523, EP 418845, and EP 554829). Especially, International Publication Number WO 97/11704 discloses pyrazole compounds substituted by optionally substituted aryl.
The present invention provides a compound of the following formula: 
or its pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein
A is partially unsaturated or unsaturated five membered heterocyclic, or partially unsaturated or unsaturated five membered carbocyclic, wherein the 4-(sulfonyl)phenyl and the 4-substituted phenyl in the formula (I) are attached to ring atoms of Ring A adjacent to each other;
R1 is aryl or heteroaryl, and the aryl or heteroaryl being optionally substituted by one to four substituents selected from halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkyl carbonyl, hydroxy, nitro, cyano and amino, with the proviso that when A is pyrazole, R1 is heteroaryl;
R2 is C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 dialkylamino or amino;
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C2-5 alkenyl, C2-5 alkynyl, C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkanoyl, cyano, nitro, cyano C1-4 alkyl, carboxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl, N-arylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diarylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl-N-arylamiocarbonyl, aryl, aryloxy, aryloxy-C1-4 alkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxy-C1-4 alkyl, morpholino-carbonyl, C1-4 alkoxyaminocarbonyl or C1-4 alkyl-carbonylamino; or two of R3, R4 and R5 are taken together with atoms to which they are attached and form a 4-7 membered ring;
R6 and R7 are independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylamino, N,N-di C1-4 alkylamino, hydroxyl-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl-C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl, hydroxy, amino-C1-4 alkyl and N,N-di C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl; and
m and n are independently 1, 2, 3 or 4.
The sulfonylbenzene compounds of the present invention exhibit inhibition of COX activity. Preferable compounds of this invention exhibit inhibitory activity against COX-2, with more preferable compounds having COX-2 selectivity.
Accordingly, the present invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition, useful for the treatment of a medical condition in which prostaglandins are implicated as pathogens, which comprises a compound of the formula (I) and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Further, the present invention provides a method for the treatment of a medical condition in which prostaglandins are implicated as pathogens, in a mammalian subject, which comprises administering to said subject a therapeutically effective amount of said pharmaceutical composition.
The medical conditions in which prostaglandins are implicated as pathogens, include the relief of pain, fever and inflammation of a variety of conditions including rheumatic fever, symptoms associated with influenza or other viral infections, common cold, low back and neck pain, dysmenorrhea, headache, toothache, sprains and strains, myositis, neuralgia, synovitis, arthritis including rheumatoid arthritis, degenerative joint disease (osteoarthritis), gout, ankylosing spondylitis, systemic lumpus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis, bursitis, burns, injuries following surgical and dental procedures.
The compounds and pharmaceutical composition of this invention may inhibit cellular neoplastic transformations and metastatic tumor growth and thus may be used in the treatment and/or prevention of cancers in the colon, breast, skin, esophagus, stomach, urinary bladder, lung and liver. The compounds and pharmaceutical composition of this invention were used in the treatment and/or prevention of cyclooxygenase-mediated proliferation disorders such as which occur in diabetic retinopathy and tumor angiogenesis.
The compounds and pharmaceutical composition of this invention may inhibit prostaniod-induced smooth muscle contraction by preventing the synthesis of contractile prostanoids, and thus may be of use in the treatment of dysmenorrhea, premature labor, asthma and eosinophil related disorders and in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer""s and Parkinson""s disease, and for the treatment of bone loss (treatment of osteoarthritis), stroke, seizures, migraine, multiple sclevosis, AIDS and encephaloathy.
By virtue of the COX-2 activity and/or specificity for COX-2 over COX-1, such compounds will prove useful as an alternative to conventional NSAIDs particularly where such NSAIDs may be contra-indicated such as in patients with ulcers (such as peptic ulcers and gastric ulcers), gastritis, regional enterotis, ulcerative colitis, diverticulitis or with a recurrent history of GI lesions, GI bleeding, coagulation disorders including anemia such as hypoprothrombinemia, haemophilia and other bleeding problems; kidney disease; prior to surgery of taking of anticoagulants.
This invention also provides a compound of formula: 
or its salt thereof, wherein R2 is C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 dialkylamino or amino; R8 is independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylamino, N,N-di C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl, N,N-di C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy-C1-4 alkyl or hydroxy-C1-4 alkyl; and m is 2, 3 or 4, with the proviso that R8 is not chloro nor trifluoromethyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d is fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkylxe2x80x9d means straight or branched chain saturated radicals of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, including, but not limited to methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, secondary-butyl, tertiary-butyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chalo-substituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical as described above substituted with one or more halogens included, but not limited to, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC2-5 alkenylxe2x80x9d means straight or branched chain unsaturated radicals of 2 to 5 carbon atoms, including, but not limited to ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl(allyl), iso-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC2-5 alkynylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean straight or branched hydrocarbon chain radicals having one triple bond including, but not limited to, ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, and the like.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl, biphenyl and the like.
As used herein xe2x80x9cbeteroarylxe2x80x9d group usually has one heteroatom selected from O, S and N in the ring. In addition to said heteroatom, the aromatic group may optionally have up to four N atoms in the ring. For example, heteroaryl group includes pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, thienyl, furyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl (e.g., 1,3-oxazolyl, 1,2-oxazolyl), thiazolyl (e.g., 1,2-thiazolyl, 1,3-thiazolyl), pyrazolyl, tetrazolyl, triazolyl (e.g., 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl), oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl), thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl), tetrazole, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuryl, indolyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpartially unsaturated or unsaturated five membered carbocyclicxe2x80x9d means aromatic or non-aromatic ring-shaped radicals, for example, cyclopentenyl, cyclopent-1,3-dienyl, oxocyclopentenyl, and the like.
Examples of xe2x80x9cpartially unsaturated or unsaturated five membered heterocyclicxe2x80x9d are thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxolinyl, thiolinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrrolinyl, furanone, and the like.
Preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein A is partially unsaturated or unsaturated five membered heterocyclic.
Further preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein A is thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxolinyl, thiolinyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrrolinyl or furanone.
Much preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein A is thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl or furanone; and
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C2-5 alkenyl, C2-5 alkynyl, C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkanoyl, cyano, nitro, cyano C1-4 alkyl, carboxyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-C1-4 alkylaminocarbonyl, morpholino-carbonyl, C1-4 alkoxyaminocarbonyl or C1-4 alkyl-carbonylamino.
Among these, preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein A is thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl or furanone;
R1 is phenyl heteroaryl selected from pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, thienyl, furyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, tetrazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, tetrazole, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, benzo[b]thienyl, benzo[b]furyl and indolyl, and the phenyl or heteroaryl being optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkyl carbonyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxy, nitro, cyano and amino;
R2 is C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl or amino;
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C2-5 alkenyl, C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkanoyl, cyano, nitro, cyano C1-4 alkyl, carboxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, morpholino-carbonyl, C1-4 alkoxyaminocarbonyl or C1-4 alkyl-carbonylamino; and
R6 and R7 are independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, hydroxyl-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl-C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl or hydroxy; and
m and n are independently 1 or 2.
Further preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein A is thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isooxazolyl, pyrazolyl or furanone;
R1 is phenyl or heteroaryl, selected from pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, thienyl, furyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, benzo[b]thienyl, benzo[b]furyl and indolyl, and the phenyl or heteroaryl being optionally substituted by halo, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl carbonyl or C1-4 alkoxy carbonyl;
R2 is methyl, ethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or amino;
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, fluoro-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkanoyl, cyano, nitro, cyano C1-4 alkyl, carboxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, morpholino-carbonyl, C1-4 alkoxyaminocarbonyl or C1-4 alkyl-carbonylamino; and
R6 and R7 are independently hydrogen, halo, C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxyl-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl-C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino-C1-4 alkyl or hydroxy.
Also, further preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein A is thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isooxazolyl, pyrazolyl or furanone;
R1 is phenyl or heteroaryl-selected from pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thienyl, furyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzo[b]thienyl and benzo[b]furyl, and the phenyl or heteroaryl being optionally substituted by one to three substituents selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, propyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, methoxyl, acetyl, ethylcarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and butoxycarbonyl;
R2 is methyl, fluoromethyl or amino;
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, propyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, methylcarbonyl, cyano, nitro, cyanomethyl, cyanoethyl, carboxy, methoxylcarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl, methoxyaminocarbonyl or methylcarbonylamino; and
R6 and R7 are independently hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, propyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, methylaminomethyl, methylaminoethyl, ethylaminomethyl, aminomethyl, aminoethyl or hydroxy.
Among these, preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein A is oxazolyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl or furanone;
R1 is phenyl or heteroaryl selected from pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thienyl, furyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzothienyl and benzofuryl, and the heteroaryl being optionally substituted by chloro or methyl;
R2 is methyl, fluoromethyl or amino;
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, methyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxymethyl, cyano, cyanomethyl, carboxy, ethoxycaroblyl, morpholinocarbonyl, methoxyaminocarbonyl or methylcarbonylamino; and
R6 and R7 are independently hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, methyl, methoxy, hydroxymethyl, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, methoxymethyl, methyaminomethyl, aminomethyl or hydroxy.
Also, preferred compounds of this invention are those of the formula (I) wherein
A is pyrazolyl or furanone;
R1 is heteroaryl selected from thienyl, furyl, oxazolyl and thiazolyl;
R2 is methyl or amino;
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, methyl or trifluoromethyl;
R6 and R7 are independently hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, methyl or methoxy; and
m and n are 1.
Preferred individual compounds of this invention are:
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(benzo[b]furan-2-yl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-4-cyano-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(4-pyridyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(3-pyridyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(5-methyl-2-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(5-pyrimidinyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(2-pyrrolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(2-benzothienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(5-acetylthiophene-2-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(3-pyrrolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(3-methyl-2-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
methyl 1-[4-(sulfamoylphenyl]-5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
4-[3-(cyanomethyl)-5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[3-(hydroxymethyl)-5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(2-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-2-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(5-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(5-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(5-chloro-2-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(1H-imidazol-1-yl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(2,5-dimethylpyrrol-1-yl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methylphenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methylphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
3-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-(5H)-furanone;
3-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-(5H)-furanone;
3-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-(5H)-furanone;
5-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-1H-pyrrole;
5-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-1H-pyrrole;
2,3-dimethyl-1-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-1H-pyrrole;
1-[4-(3-furyl)-3-methylphenyl]-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methylphenyl]-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-[3-chloro-4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-[3-chloro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-(4-biphenyl)-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(2-pyrrolyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[[4-(1-tert-butoxycarbonyl)-2-pyrrolyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(2-thiazolyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]oxazole;
4-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]oxazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
2-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole;
2-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-1-(4-sulfamoylphenyl)-1H-pyrrole;
1-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-2-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-biphenyl-4-methyl-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-2-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
2-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(fluoromethylsulfonyl)phenyl]]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;,
4-[5-[4(2-furyl)phenyl]-4-cyano-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-hydroxymethyl-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole;
3-cyanomethyl-4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole;
ethyl 5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
5-[4-(1-imidazolyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol;
5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid;
2-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]thiophene;
2-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]thiophene;
4-[5-[3-chloro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[3-chloro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methoxyphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[5-[3-fluoro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[3-fluoro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(5-oxazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(5-oxazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)-2-methylphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide:
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)-2-methylphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[2-fluoro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[2-fluoro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methoxyphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methylphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(5-oxazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
methyl 1-(4-sulfamoylphenyl)-5-[4-(2-thiazolyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
4-[4-cyano-5-[4-(2-thiazolyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
4-[4-chloro-5-[4-(2-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-phenylsulfonamide;
5-[2-fluoro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)-2-methylphenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[3-chloro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl }-1,3-oxazole;
4-{4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
2-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
2-{4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
4-[5-[4-(1,3-oxazol-2-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-[5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{4-[1-[3-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-2-methyl-1,3-thiazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-5-methyl-1,3-thiazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2-fluorophenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2-methylphenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2-methoxyphenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2-methoxyphenyl)}-1,3-oxazole;
4-{2-chloro-4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2-methylphenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
4-{2-methoxy-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
4-{2-methyl-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-fluoro-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{4-[1-[3-hydroxymethyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-[3-methoxy-4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{2-chloro-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{2-methoxy-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-chloro-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{2-fluoro-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{2-methyl-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
ethyl 1-[3-Fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylate;
1-[3-ethoxy-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-hydroxymethyl-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-1H-pyrazole;
N-methyl-1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N,N-dimethyl-1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
N-methoxy-1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxamide;
5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[3-methoxy-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-[3-chloro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-fluorobenzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methylphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-chloro-4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-fluoro-4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-methylbenzenesulfonamide;
2-chloro-4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-3-methylbenzenesulfonamide;
[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)-2-methoxylphenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-methoxybenzenesulfonamide;
2-chloro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
5-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-1-[4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
5-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-1-[3-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrrole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-[4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
2-fluoro-4-[2-[4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-4-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[3-chloro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
5-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]methanol;
5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[3-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-chloro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1-[3-(methoxymetyl)-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
N-[5-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-(methylsulfonyl)benzyl]-N-methylamine hydrochloride:
[5-[5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]methanamine hydrochloride;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole;
4-cyano-1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazole;
N-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]acetamide;
4-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-2(5H)-furanone;
5,5-dimethyl-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-2(5H)-furanone;
2-fluoro-4-[5-oxo-4-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-2,5-dihydro-3-furanyl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-methyl-3-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]isoxazole;
5-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-4-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazole;
4-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-methyl-3-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]isoxazole;
4-{5-methyl-3-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-4-isoxazolyl}benzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-{5-methyl-3-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-4-isoxazolyl}benzenesulfonamide;
5-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-4-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-hydroxy-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methoxy-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[2-ethyl-4-[1-[3-Fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl]-1,3-thiazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-[3-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole;
2-fluoro-4-[4-methyl-2-[4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-1H-imidazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
5-[3-chloro-5-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-chloro-1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[3-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-2(5H)-furanone;
4-[5-oxo-4-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-2,5-dihydro-3-franyl]benzenesulfonamide;
5,5-dimethyl-3-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2(5H)-furanone;
2-methyl-4-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-1,3-thiazole;
1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[2-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[2-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-methyl-3-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-4-isoxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide;
5-methyl-3-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]isoxazole;
4-[3-methyl-5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-4-isoxazolyl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-methyl-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]isoxazole;
2-fluoro-4-[2-methyl-5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-fluoro-4-[2-methyl-5-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-1,3-oxazol-4-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
3-(Difluoromethyl)-2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-Fluoro-4-[5-[2-fluoro-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
2-Fluoro-4-[5-[2-chloro-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide; and
2-Fluoro-4-[5-[3-ethyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide.
Most preferred individual compounds are:
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{2-methyl-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
3-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(4-thiazolyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl]1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-{2-chloro-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[3-Fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(3-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2-methylphenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-[5-[4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
4-[5-[3-methyl-4-(1,3-oxazol-4-yl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]benzenesulfonamide;
1-[3-Fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(Methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[3-fluoro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-Fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-Fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(3-thienyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[4-(Methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[4-(2-furyl)-3-methoxyphenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
1-[3-Fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-[3-chloro-4-(2-furyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-{4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
4-{4-[1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2-methoxyphenyl}-1,3-thiazole;
4-{2-methyl-4-[1-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]phenyl}-1,3-oxazole;
2-fluoro-4-[5-oxo-4-[4-(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)phenyl]-2,5-dihydro-3-furanyl]benzenesulfonamide; and
1-[3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-[4-(4thiazolyl)phenyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-1H-imidazole.
Also, preferred intermediates of this invention is selected from
3-fluoro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenylhydrazine hydrochloride;
3-methoxy-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenylhydrazine hydrochloride;
3-fluoro-4-sulfamoylphenylhydrozine hydrochloride;
2-fluoro-4-sulfamoylphenylhydrazine hydrochloride;
2-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenylhydrazine hydrochloride;
3-methyl-4-sulfamoylphenylhydrozine hydrochloride;
2-methyl-4-sulfamoylphenylhydrozine hydrochloride;
2-methoxy-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenylhydrazine hydrochloride;
3-methoxy-4-sulfamoylphenylhydrozine hydrochloride;
3-hydroxymethyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenylhydrazine hydrochloride; and
3-methyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenylhydrazine hydrochloride.
The compounds of general formula (I) can be prepared by a variety of synthetic routes. The following representative examples as described hereinafter are illustrative and are not meant to limit the scope of the invention in anyway. Unless otherwise stated, A, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are as defined herein before.
1) Synthesis of Compound (I) by A Ring Formation
Compound (I) can be synthesized by a variety of A ring formation methods. 
Pyrazole
When A is a pyrazole ring, the pyrazole (Ia) can be prepared from an appropriate 1,3-diketone or its equivalents (2 or 3) and phenylhydrazine (4), as shown in scheme I. 
In step 1, ketone (1) is treated with a base e.g., NaOMe, NaH and Me3Si2NLi preferably NaOMe, wherein Me represents methyl) and an acylating reagent (e.g., ester or ester equivalent such as acylimidazole, dialkylamide and dialkylacetal), in a solvent such as diethylether, tetrahydrofuran, methanol, dichloromethane and methyl tert-butyl ether, to form the 1,3-diketone (2) or 1,3-diketone equivalent (3) (G1 is OH or NR2: Rxe2x95x90C1-4 alkyl). X in Scheme I is R1, chloro, bromo or OH.
In step 2, the 1,3-diketone (2) or 1,3-diketone equivalent (3) is treated with the salt (such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate and oxalate) or the free base of the hydrazine derivative (4) in an anhydrous protic solvent such as ethanol or acetic acid at reflux temperature for from 2 hours to 20 hours to afford the pyrazole compound (Ia).
The starting materials (1) are either commercially available or can be prepared by the method described in Aust. J. Chem., 1977, 30, 229 and Heterocycles, 1990, 31, 1951 and which are incorporated by reference. The regio isomeric pyrazole (Iaxe2x80x2) can be also prepared from the corresponding 1,3-diketone (5) or 1,3-diketone equivalent (6) and phenylhydrazine (7), which is well known in the art.
Furanone
Furanone (Ib) can be prepared from aryl bromomethyl ketone (8) and aryl acetic acid (9). 
As shown in Scheme II, an appropriately substituted aryl bromomethyl ketone (8) is reacted with an appropriately substituted arylacetic acid (9) in a solvent such as acetonitrile, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethoxyethane and diethylether in the presence of a base such as triethylamine and diisopropylethylamine and then treated with 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU) to afford the furanone (Ib). The xcex1-bromomethylketone (8) can be easily obtained by halogenation of the corresponding acetophenone, which is well known in the art.
Furanone (Ib) can be also prepared by the reaction of xcex1-hydroxy ketone (10) with (11) (X=OH) in the presence of coupling reagent such as 1-cyclohexyl-3-(2-morpholinoethyl)carbodiimide and metho-p-toluenesulfonate, and further treatment with a base such as DBU.
Imidazole
Imidazole (Ic) can be prepared by the reaction of amidine (14) and xcex1-haloketone (15) followed by the dehydration as shown in Scheme III. 
In step 1, the reaction of substituted nitrile (12) with primary phenylamine (13) in the presence of alkylaluminium reagents such as trimethylaluminium, triethylaluminium, diethylaluminium chloride, diethylaluminium chloride in the presence of inert solvents such as toluene, benzene and xylene, gives amidine (14).
In step 2 the reaction of amidine (14) with xcex1-haloketone (15) (where X is bromo or chloro) in the presence of base, such as sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate and potassium bicarbonate, or hindered tertiary amines such as N,Nxe2x80x2-diisopropylethylamine in the presence of inert solvents such as isopropanol, acetone, and dimethylformamide at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. for 30 min. to 2 days, preferably at a temperature of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for 30 min. to 8 hours, gives the 4,5-dihydroImidazole (16).
The obtained 4,5-dihydroImidazole (16) may be dehydrated in the presence of an acid catalyst such as 4-toluenesulfonic acid, trifluoroacetic acid and mineral acids (such as hydrochloric acid) to form the 1,2-disubstituted Imidazole (Ic) of this invention (step 3). A suitable solvent for this dehydration step are e.g., toluene, xylene or benzene. A compound of (Ic) wherein R2 is amino can be prepared by using a compoud of (Ic) wherein R2 is methyl, for example by the Huang method (Tetrahedron Lett., 1994, 35, 7201.).
In some cases the intermediate (16) may not be readily isolated. The reaction, under the conditions described above, proceeds to give the Imidazole (Ic) directly.
Pyrrole
Pyrrole can be prepared by the Paal-Knorr""s method, which is well known in the art (scheme IV). 
The preparation of suitable 1,4-diketone (19) by the Stetter reaction (for a review on Stetter reaction, Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 1976, 15, 639.) followed by heating with appropriate amines (20) in the Paal-Knorr condensation gives the pyrrole (Id). The Stetter reaction of substituted benzaldehyde (17) with xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ketone (18) using the thiazolium salt catalyst in the presence of bases such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine and pyridine, gives the 1,4-diketone (19). Suitable solvents for this reaction are methanol, ethanol or isopropanol. The reaction may be carried out at temperatures of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes to 2 days, preferably at temperatures of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes to 1 days. The condensation of 1,4-diketone (19) with arylamine (20) in the presence of an acid catalyst such as 4-toluenesulfonic acid gives the pyrrole (Id). Suitable solvents for this condensation step are e.g., toluene, xylene or benzene. A compound of (Id) wherein R2 is amino can be prepared by using a compoud of (Id) wherein R2 is methyl, for example by the Huang method (Tetrahedron Lett., 1994, 35, 7201.).
Alternatively, the pyrrole (Id) can be prepared as shown in Scheme V. 
In step 1, an aldimine (23) can be prepared by the dehydration condensation of a benzaldehyde (21) with an aniline (22) in an inert solvent. The reaction is normally and preferably effected in the presence of a solvent. Examples of suitable solvents include aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane and heptane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride and chloroform; ether such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane; alcohol such as methanol, ethanol and isopropanol. Among these solvents, the alcohol would be preferable. This reaction can be carried out at a temperature of from 5xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from room temperature to 150xc2x0 C. for from 10 minutes to 20 hours, more preferably from 1 hour to 15 hours.
In step 2, an anilinonitrile (24) can be prepared by an addition of hydrogen cyanide to the aldimine (23), prepared as described in step 1. The reaction may be carried out by reacting the aldimine (23) with trimethylsilyl cyanide (TMS-CN) in the presence of a Lewis acid, for example, aluminium chloride, tin chloride and zinc chloride in an inert solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, benzene, and methylene chloride, preferably diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran. This reaction can be carried out at a temperature of from 5xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from room temperature to 150xc2x0 C. for from 10 minutes to 50 hours, more preferably from 1 hour to 20 hours.
In step 3 and 4, the pyrrole (Id) can be prepared by reacting the anilinonitrile (24), prepared as described in step 2, with an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated aldehyde or ketone (25) to obtain a pyrrolidine compound (26), which can be then dehydrated and dehydrogencyanated.
In step 3, the reaction may be carried out by reacting the anilinonitrile (24) with an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated aldehyde or ketone (25) in the presence of a base, such as lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide, lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, and sodium methoxide, preferably lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide in an inert solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, benzene, and methylene chloride, preferably diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran. This reaction can be carried out at a temperature of from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, preferably from 1 hour to 15 hours.
In step 4, the pyrroles (Id) can be prepared by the dehydration and dehydrogencyanation of the pyrrolidine compound (26). This may be achieved by heating the crude product obtained by evaporation of the solvent from the product of step 3, or by heating the crude material obtained by the extraction, at a temperature of from 80xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C., in the presence or absence of a solvent after completion of the reaction of step 3. Suitable solvent would be toluene, xylene, diglyme, diphenyl ether, dimethylformamide or the like.
Oxazole
Oxazole (Ie) can be prepared according to the following procedures of Scheme VI. 
In step 1, the ketone (29) can be prepared by the reaction of acid halide (27) with 4-sulfonylbenzyl halide (preferably X=Cl or Br) (28) in the presence of metal such as zinc and magnesium, preferably zinc, in an inert solvent such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane, dioxane, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, methylene chloride, benzene, and toluene at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from room temperature to 50xc2x0 C. for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, preferably from 1 hour to 15 hours. Suitable catalyst e.g., tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium can be used in this reaction. In step 2, the xcex1-carbonyloxy ketone (31) can be prepared by the reaction of ketone (29), prepared as described above, with an appropriate carboxylic acid (30) in the presence of lead (IV) acetate and manganese (III) acetate in the presence or absence of a solvent, but when a solvent is used, suitable solvent would be benzene, toluene and xylene. This reaction can be carried out at a temperature of from room temperature to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 50xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, more preferably from 1 hour to 15 hours.
The oxazole (Ie) can be prepared by heating the xcex1-carbonyloxy ketone (31) in a lower alkylcarboxylic acid such as acetic acid, formic acid and propionic acid in the presence of ammonium acetate, ammonium formate and ammonium carbonate, preferably ammonium acetate.
Alternatively, the xcex1-carbonyloxy ketone (31) can be prepared from the corresponding xcex1-hydroxy ketone (32) or xcex1-halo ketone (33) by reacting with an appropriate acid halide or carboxylic acid in the presence of a base such as pyridine and triethylamine in an inert solvent such as methylene chloride and chloroform at a temperature of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. The corresponding xcex1-hydroxy ketone (32) or xcex1-halo ketone (33) can be prepared by oxidation of the ketone (29) by using iodobenzene diacetate, or by halogenation of the ketone by using bromine, chlorine, and N-bromosuccineimide in the presence of an inert solvent such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane, dioxane, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, benzene and toluene. A compound of (Ie) wherein R2 is amino can be prepared by using a compoud of (Ie) wherein R2 is methyl, for example by the Huang method (Tetrahedron Lett., 1994, 35, 7201.).
The regioisomeric oxazole can be prepared from the corresponding sulfonylbenzoic acid halide and benzyl, halide.
Thiophene
Thiophene analogs can be prepared as shown in scheme VII. 
The Suzuki coupling of 2,3-dihalothiophene (VII-1) with 4-(aryl or heteroaryl)phenylboronic acid, followed by the second coupling with 4-(R2-thio)phenylboronic acid provides 2-[4-(aryl or heteroaryl)phenyl]-3-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]thiophene. The obtained thiophene (VII-3) may be oxidated by the methods known in the art to give the methylsulfonyl analogs (VII-4).
Alternatively, the other arylmetal reagents such as aryl Grignard reagent, arylzinc reagent, aryltin reagent, or arylsilyl reagent instead of arylboronic acid can be used in this reaction.
The reaction of arylboronic acid with 2,3-dihalothiophene may be carried out in a solvent such as benzene, toluene, dimethoxyethane, dimethylformamide, preferably dimethoxyethane, typically in the presence of a base such as pottasium hydroxide, thallium hydroxide, triethylamine, sodium bicarbonate, or a combination of water and alone solvent preferably water and dimethoxyethane. The catalyst may be selected from those typically employed for the so-called Suzuki reaction (for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and dichloro bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium). The reaction is carried out at a temperature in the range from 20 to 160xc2x0 C., usually 60 to 130xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 5 days, usually 30 minutes to 15 hours.
Isoxazoles
When A is an isoxazole ring, the isoxazole derivatives (If), (Ig), and (Igxe2x80x2) can be prepared from appropriate oximes (40) and (47) as shown in scheme VIII and IX.
3,4-Diphenylisoxazoles
Synthesis of 3,4-diphenylisoxazole is shown in scheme VIII. 
In step 1, the ketone (39) can be prepared from the benzyl halide (37) and the acid halide (38), according to the procedure described in step 1 in oxazole synthesis (Scheme VI).
In step 2, the oxime (40) can be obtained by treatment of the ketone (39) with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in the presence of base such as sodium acetate, in an inert solvent such as water, methanol, ethanol, i-propanol, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, diethyl ether, or a miture of the above described solvents, preferably a mixture of water and ethanol. This reaction can be carried out at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably from 50xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature for from 15 minutes to 24 hours, preferably from 1 hour to 15 hours.
In step 3, the 4,5-dihydroisoxazole (41) can be prepared via C-acylation of the oxime (40), followed by spontaneous cyclization. This reaction may be carried out by reacting the oxime (40) with an acyl halide, acid anhydride, N-acylimidazole, and carboxamide, in the presence of base such as lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide, lithium diisopropylamide, lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, and potassium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, preferably lithium diisopropylamide, in an inert solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, dioxane, benzene, and methylene chloride, preferably diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature of from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, preferably from 30 minutes to 15 hours.
In step 4, the isoxazole (42) can be obtained by dehydration of the dihydroisoxazole (41) using acid. This may be achieved by heating the dihydroisoxazole (41) with acid, such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic aicd, p-toluenesulfonic acid, and polyphosphoric acid, in an inert sovlent such as methanol, ethanol, 2-propanol, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, 1,4-dioxane, benznen, toluene, xylene, diglyme, dimethylforamide, dimethylsulfoxide or the like, at a temperature of from 40xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably 50xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, preferably 30 miutes to 15 hours.
In step 5, the sulfone (43a) can be prepared by oxidation of the sulfide (42a). This reaction may be carried out with an oxidant such as mCPBA, peracetic acid, hydrogen peroxide, and oxone(copyright), in an inert solvent such as chloroform, tetrachlorocarbon, dichloromethane, acetic acid, preferably dichloromethane, at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., for from 15 minutes to 30 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 15 hours.
In step 6, the sulfonamide (43b) can be prepared by after reacting the isoxazole (42b) with chlorosulfonic acid at a temperature of from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C., for from 15 minutes to 30 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 15 hours, pouring the reaction mixture into a mixture of ice and concentrated ammonia.
In step 7, the isoxazole (If) can be obtained via the cross coupling reaction of the isoxazole (43), as described hereinafter.
The regioisomeric isoxazole can be prepared from the corresponding 4-methylthiobenzoyl halide and 4-bromobenzyl halide.
4,5-Diphenylisoxazoles
Synthesis of 4,5-diphenylisoxazole is shown in scheme IX. 
In step 1, the xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ketone (46) can be prepared by aldol reaction of the benzaldehyde (44) with the ketone (45), followed by xcex2-elimination, in the presence of base, such as potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide, litium diisoprppylamide, lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, potassium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, piperidine, and 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), preferably piperidine, in an inert solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane, benzene, toluene, xylene, and dimethyl sulfoxide, preferably benzene and toulene. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature of from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably room temperature to reflux temperature, for from 15 minutes to 50 hours, preferably 1 hour to 30 hours.
In step 2, the oxime (47) can be obtained from the ketone (46) according to the procedure described in step 2 in 3,4-diphenylisoxazole section.
In step 3, the isoxazole (48) can be prepared by treating the oxime (47) with a mixture of iodine and potassium iodide in the presence of base such as triethylamine, N,N-diisopropylethylamine, DBU, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate, and their aqueous solution, in an appropriate solvent such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, benzene, toluene, xylene, dimethyl sulfoxide, and N,N-dimethylforamide, preferably tetrahydrofuran. This reaction may be carried out at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux, preferably room temperature to reflux temperature, for from 15 minutes to 30 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 15 hours.
In step 4, the sulfone (49a) can be obtained from the sulfide (48a), according to the procedure described in step 5 in 3,4-diphenylisoxazole section.
In step 5, the sulfonamide (49b) can be obtained from the isoxazole (48b), according to the procedure described in step 6 in 3,4-diphenylisoxazole section.
In step 6, the isoxazoles (Ig) and (Igxe2x80x2) can be respectively obtained from the isoxazoles (49a) abd (49b) through the cross coupling reaction described hereinafter.
Thiazole 
Thiazole can be prepared according to the following procedures of Scheme X. In step 1, the ketone (52) can be prepared by the Friedel Crafts acylation. Acid halide (50) (prferebly X=Cl or Br) is treated with and reacted with R2-thiobenzene (51) and lewis acid such as aluminum chloride, titanium(IV) chloride, and tin(IV) chloride in an inert solvent such as methylene chloride, chloroform, nitrobenzene, dichlorobenzene, chlorobenzene and carbon disulfide, at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably from room temperature to 50xc2x0 C. for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, preferebly from 1 hour to 20 hours. In step 2, the xcex1-bromoketone (53) can be prepared by the reaction of ketone (52) with bromine in an inert solvent such as acetic acid, methylene chloride, chloroform, carbontetrachloride, dioxane, diethyl ether. This reaction can be carried out at a temperature of from room temperature to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. for from 10 minutes to 30 hourrs, preferably from 1 hour to 5 hours. In step 3, the thiazole ring can be prepared by the reaction of xcex1-bromoketone (53) with the thioamide (54) in an inert solvent such as ethanol, methanol, dioxane, toluene, at a temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably from 50xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, preferebly 1 hour to 20 hours. In step 4, Sulfonylbenzene (Ih) can be prepared by the oxidation of sulfide compound (55). This reaction may be carried out with an oxidizing agent such as mCPBA, peracetic acid, hydrogen peroxide and oxone(copyright), preferably mCPBA, in an inert solvent such as tetrachlorocarbon, dichloromethane, chloroform, and acetic acid at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., for from 10 minutes to 30 hours, preferebly from 1 hour to 20 hours.
The compounds of formula (I) wherein A is other than the above-mentioned heterocyclic or carbocyclic, can be prepared according to the known methods.
2) Synthesis of Compound (I) by Cross Coupling Reaction
The compounds of formula (I) can be synthesized by using the method of Kharash, Negishi, Stille, or Suzuki et. al., which are well known in the art. In general, biaryl compounds are synthesized by a number of catalytic cross-coupling reactions from arylhalides or triflates and arylmetal reagents, [for example, Grignard reagent (the so-called Kharasch reaction), arylzinc reagent (the so-called Negishi reaction), aryltin reagent (the so-called still reaction), arylboron reagent (the so-called Suzuki reaction), arylsilyl reagent, etc. (review article showed be cited here; S. P. Stanforth, Tetrahedron, 1998, 54, 263-303]. These methods can be applicable to the preparation of compound (I). The compound (I) can be prepared from corresponding aryl halides or triflates (II) and aryl metal reagent (34), as shown in scheme XI. 
(wherein X is halide or triflate, and M is boronic acid, boronic ester, zinc halide, magnesium halide, or trialkyl tin groups)
The reaction of aryl or heteroarylboronic acid (34) with an arylhalide or triflate (II) may be carried out in a solvent such as benzene, toluene, dimethoxyethane, dimethylformamide, preferably dimethoxyethane, typically in the presence of a base such as pottasium hydroxide, thallium hydroxide, triethylamine, sodium bicarbonate, or a combination of water and alone solvent preferably water and dimethoxyethane. The catalyst may be selected from those typically employed for the so-called Suzuki reaction (for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and dichloro bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium). The reaction is carried out at a temperature in the range. from 20 to 160xc2x0 C., usually 60 to 130xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 5 days, usually 30 minutes to 15 hours.
The reaction of aryl or heteroarylzinchalide (34) with an arylhalide or triflate (II) may be carried out in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, diethylether and dimethoxyethane, preferably tetrahydrofuran. The catalyst may be selected from those typically employed for the so-called Negishi reaction (for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)nickel, dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, /n-BuLi, dichlorobis(1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene)palladium and dichlorobis(1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane)palladium,). The reaction is carried out at a temperature in the range from 20 to 160xc2x0 C., usually 20 to 130xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 5 days, usually 30 minutes to 15 hours.
The reaction of aryl or heteroaryltin reagent (34) with an arylhalide or triflate (II) may be carried out in a solvent such as dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, benzene, toluene and dimethoxyethane, preferably tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane, if necessary, a salt such as lithium chloride, ammonium hydroxide, copper(I) bromide, is used. The catalyst may be selected from those typically employed for the so-called Stille reaction (for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium). The reaction is carried out at a temperature in the range from 20 to 160xc2x0 C., usually 20 to 130xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 5 days, usually 30 minutes to 15 hours.
The reaction of aryl or hetero aryl Grignard reagent (34) with an arylhalide or triflate (II) may be carried out in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, benzene, toluene and dimethoxyethane, preferably tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane. The catalyst may be selected from those typically employed for the so-called Kharasch reaction (for example, dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)nickel, dichlorobis(1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane)nickel and dichlorobis(1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane)nickel,). The reaction is carried out at a temperature in the range from 20 to 160xc2x0 C., usually 20 to 130xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes to 5 days, usually 30 minutes to 15 hours.
As apparent to one skilled in the art, the compound (I) can be obtained from a reaction of the compound (III) or (IV), and the compound (36) as shown in scheme XII, 
In step 1, the reaction of aryl halide (II) and boron reagent (35) (G2 is H or B(C1-4 alkyl)2) in an appropriate solvent such as dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and a base such as potassium acetate, triethylamine, at heating condition (ex. 80xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.) for 2 hours to 20 hours, gives boronic acid ester product (III).
The boronic acid ester (III) can be hydrolyzed by an acid catalyst such as 4-toluenesulfonic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, or mineral acids (sucn as hydrochloric acid) in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuranetoluene, diethylether, benzene, or a combination of water and alone solvent to form the boronic acid (IV).
The biaryl compound (I) can be prepared from boronic acid ester (III) or boronic acid (IV) and arylhalides or triflates (36) in the presence of a catalyst such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium and a base such as pottasium phosphate, triethylamine, sodium bicarbonate and sodium carbonate, at heating condition (ex., 60xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C.) for 2 hours to 20 hours. Suitable solvents for this coupling reaction are for example benzene, toluene, dimethoxyethane, dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, or a combination of water and alone solvent, preferably water and dimethoxyethane. The starting material (II), wherein X is halide or triflate can be prepared according to the methods as described in general synthesis 1), as apparent to one skilled in the art.
The starting materials in the aforementioned general syntheses may be obtained by conventional methods known to those skilled in the art. The preparation of such starting materials is described within the accompanying non-limiting examples which are provided for the purpose of illustration only. Alternatively, requisite starting materials may be obtained by analogous procedures, or modifications thereof, to those described hereinafter.
The products which are addressed in the aforementioned general syntheses and illustrated in the experimental examples described herein after may be isolated by standard methods and purification can be achieved by conventional means known to those skilled in the art, such as distillation, crystallization or chromatography techniques.
Certain compounds described herein contain one or more asymmetric centers and are capable of existing in various stereoisomeric forms. The present invention contemplates all such possible stereoisomers as well as their racemic and resolved, enantiomerically pure forms and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Certain compounds of the present invention are capable of forming addition salts with inorganic or organic acids. The pharmaceutically acceptable acid salts of the compounds of formula (I) are those which form non-toxic addition salts, such as, but not limited to, the hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate or bisulfate, acetate, benzoate, besylate, citrate, fumarate, glucuronate, hippurate, lactate, tartrate, saccharate, succinate, maleate, methanesulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate, phosphate and pamoate (i.e., 4,4xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-(3-hydroxy-2-naphthoate)) salts. The pharmaceutically acceptable acid salts may be prepared by conventional techniques.
Certain compounds of the present invention are capable of forming pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic cations. Pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic cations of compounds of formula (I) may be prepared by conventional techniques by, for example, contacting said compound with a stoichiometric amount of an appropriate alkali or alkaline earth metal (sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium) hydroxide or alkoxide in water or an appropriate organic solvent such as ethanol, isopropanol, mixtures thereof, or the like.
Also included within the scope of this invention are bioprecursors (also called pro-drugs) of the compounds of the formula (I). A bioprecursor of a compound of the formula (I) is a chemical derivative thereof which is readily converted back into the parent compound of the formula (I) in biological systems. In particular, a bioprecursor of a compound of the formula (I) is converted back to the parent compound of the formula (I) after the bioprecursor has been administered to, and absorbed by, a mammalian subject, e.g., a human subject. When the compounds of the formula (I) of this invention may form solvates such as hydrates, such solvates are included within the scope of this invention.
The compounds of the formula (I) of this invention can be administered via either the oral, parenteral or topical routes to mammals. In general, these compounds are most desirably administered to humans in doses ranging from 0.01 mg to 100 mg per kg of body weight per day, although variations will necessarily occur depending upon the weight, sex and condition of the subject being treated, the disease state being treated and the particular route of administration chosen. However, a dosage level that is in the range of from 0.1 mg to 10 mg per kg of body weight per day, single or divided dosage is most desirably employed in humans for the treatment of abovementioned diseases.
The compounds of the present invention man be administered alone or in combination with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents by either of the above routes previously indicated, and such administration can be carried out in single or multiple doses. More particularly, the novel therapeutic agents of the invention can be administered in a wide variety of different dosage forms, i.e., they may be combined with various pharmaceutically acceptable inert carriers in the form of tablets, capsules, lozenges, trochees, hard candies, powders, sprays, creams, salves, suppositories, jellies, gels, pastes, lotions, ointments, aqueous suspensions, injectable solutions, elixirs, syrups, and the like. Such carriers include solid diluents or fillers, sterile aqueous media and various nontoxic organic solvents, etc. Moreover, oral pharmaceutical compositions can be suitably sweetened and/or flavored. In general, the therapeutically-effective compounds of this invention are present in such dosage forms at concentration levels ranging 5% to 70% by weight, preferably 10% to 50% by weight.
For oral administration, tablets containing various excipients such as microcrystalline cellulose, sodium citrate, calcium carbonate, dipotassium phosphate and glycine may be employed along with various disintegrants such as starch and preferably corn, potato or tapioca starch, alginic acid and certain complex silicates, together with granulation binders like polyvinylpyrrolidone, sucrose, gelatin and acacia. Additionally, lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulfate and talc are often very useful for tabletting purposes. Solid compositions of a similar type may also be employed as fillers in gelatine capsules; preferred materials in this connection also include lactose or milk sugar as well as high molecular weight polyethylene grycols. When aqueous suspensions and/or elixirs are desired for oral administration, the active ingredient may be combined with various sweetening or flavoring agents, coloring matter or dyes, and, if so desired, emulsifying and/or suspending agents as well, together with such diluents as water, ethanol, propylene lycol, glycerin and various combinations thereof.
For parenteral administration, solutions of a compound of the present invention in either sesame or peanut oil or in aqueous propylene glycol may be employed. The aqueous solutions should be suitably buffered (preferably pH greater than 8) if necessary and the liquid diluent first rendered isotonic. These aqueous solutions are suitable for intravenous injection purposes. The oily solutions are suitable for intra-articular, intra-muscular and subcutaneous injection purposes. The preparation of all these solutions under sterile conditions is readily accomplished by standard pharmaceutical techniques well-known to those skilled in the art. Additionally, it is also possible to administer the compounds of the present invention topically when treating inflammatory conditions of the skin and this may preferably be done by way of creams, jellies, gels, pastes, ointments and the like, in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice.
The compounds of formula (I) may also be administered in the form of suppositories for rectal or vaginal administration of the active ingredient. These compositions can be prepared by mixing the active ingredient with a suitable non-irritating excipient which is solid at room temperature (for example, 10xc2x0 C. to 32xc2x0 C.) but liquid at the rectal temperature and will melt in the rectum or vagina to release the active ingredient. Such materials are polyethylene glycols, cocoa butter, suppository and wax.
For buccal administration, the composition may take the form of tablets or lozenges formulated in conventional manner.
Combination with Other Drugs
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for treatment of other inflammation-associated disorders, such as, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches, or as an antipyretic for the treatment of fever. For example, combinations of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthopathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis. Such combinations of the invention would be useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, inmenstrual cramps, tendinitis, bursitis, and skin related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns and dermatitis. Combinations of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis and for the prevention of colorectal cancer. Combinations of the invention would be useful in creating inflammation in such diseases as vascular diseases, migraine headaches, perarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin""s disease, sclerodoma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, myasthenia gravis, multiple sclerosis, sarcoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behcet""s syndrome, polymyositis, gingivitis, hypersensitivity, Conjunctivitis, swelling occurring after injury, myocardial ischemia, and the like. The combinations would also be useful for the treatment of certain central nervous system disorders such as Alzheimer""s disease and dimentia. The combinations of the invention are useful as anti-inflammatory agents, such as for the treatment of arthritis, with the additional benefit of having significantly less harmful side effects. These compositions would also be useful in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, respiratory distress syndrome, endotoxin shock syndrome, atherosclerosis and central nervous system damage resulting from stroke, ischemia and trauma.
Compounds of formula (I) will be useful as a partial or complete substitute for conventional NSAID""s in preparations wherein they are presently co-administered with other agents or ingredients. Thus, the invention encompasses pharmaceutical compositions for treating COX-2 mediated diseases as defined above comprising a non-toxic therapeutically effective amount of the compound of formula (I) and one or more ingredients such as another pain reliever including acetaminophen or phenacetin; a potentiator including caffeine; an H2-antagonist, aluminom or magnesium hydroxide, simethicone, a decongestant including phenylephrine, phenylproanolamine, psuedophedrine; oxymetazoline, ephinephrine, naphazoline, xylometazoline, propylhexedrine, or levodesoxyephedrine; an antiitussive including codeine, hydrocodone, caramiphen, carbetapentane, or dextramethorphan; a prostaglandin including misoprostol, enprostil, rioprostil, omoprotol or rosaprostol; a diuretic; a sedating or non-sedating antihistamine; anticancer agents such as angiostatin and endostatin; anti-Alzheimers such as Doepezil and Tacrine hydrochloride; and TNF alpha inhibitors such as Etanercept.
These cyclooxygenase inhibitors can further be used in combination with a nitric oxide inhibitors disclosed in WO 96/28145.
Also, the invention encompasses pharmaceutical compositions for treating COX-2 mediated diseases as defined above comprising a non-toxic therapeutically effective amount of the compound of formula (I) and one or more anti-ulcer agent and/or prostaglandins, which are disclosed in WO 97/11701.
The useful prostaglandins include misoprostol, plus-minus methyl 11xcex1, 16-dihydroxy-16-methyl-9-oxoprost 13E-en-1-oate; enisoprost and methyl-7-[2B-[6-(1-cyclopenten-1-yl)-4-hydroxy-4-methyl-1E, 5E-hexadienyl]-3xcex1-hydroxy-5-oxo 1R, 1xcex1-cyclopentyl]-4Z-heptenoate. Prostaglandins within the scope of the invention also include arbaprostil, enprostil, rioprostol, nocloprost, mexiprostil, ornoprostol, dimoxaprost, tiprostanide and rosaprostol.
The present compounds may also be used in co-therapies, partially or completely, in place of other conventional antiinflammatories, such as together with steroids, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, LTB4 antagonists and LTA4 hydrolase inhibitor""s.
An example of LTB4 is disclosed in WO97/29774. Suitable LTB4 inhibitors include, among others, ebselen, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Ciba Geigy compound CGS-25019C, Leo Denmark compound ETH-615, Lilly compound LY-293111, Ono compound ONO-4057, Terumo compound TMK-688, Lilly compounds LY-213024, 264086 and 292728, Ono compound ONO-LB457, Searle compound SC-S3228, calcitrol, Lilly compounds LY-210073, LY223982, LY233469, and LY255283, Ono compound ONO-LB-448, Searle compounds SC41930, SC-50605 and SC-51146. and SKandF compound SKF-104493. Preferably, the LTB4 inhibitors are selected from ebselen, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Ciba Geigy compound CGS-25019C, Leo Denmark compound ETH-61S, Lilly compound LY-293111, Ono compound ONO-4057 and Terumo compound TMK-688.
An example of 5-LO inhibitors is disclosed in WO97/29776. Suitable 5-LO inhibitors include, among others, masoprocol, tenidap, zileuton, pranlukast, tepoxalin, rilopirox, flezelastine hydrochloride, enazadrem phosphate and bunaprolast.
An example of LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors is disclosed in WO97/29774. Suitable LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors include, among others, Rhone-Poulenc Rorer RP-64966.
The administration of the present invention may be for either prevention or treatment purposes. The methods and compositions used herein may be used alone or in conjunction with additional therapies known to those skilled in the art in the prevention or treatment of angiogenesis. Alternatively, the methods and compositions described herein may be used as adjunct therapy. By way of example, the cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor may be administered alone or in conjunction with other antineoplastic agents or other growth inhibiting agents or other drugs or nutrients.
There are large numbers of antineoplastic agents available in commercial use, in clinical evaluation and in pre-clinical development, which could be selected for treatment of angiogenesis by combination drug chemotherapy. Such antineoplastic agents fall into several major categories, namely, antibiotic-type agents, alkylating agents, antimetabolite agents, hormonal agents, immunological agents, interferon-type agents and a category of miscellaneous agents. Alternatively, other anti-neoplalstic agents, such as metallomatrix proteases inhibitors (MMP), such as MMP-13 inhibitors including batiastat, marimastat. Agouron Pharmaceuticals AG-3340, and Roche R0-32-3555, or alpha, beta, inhibitors may be used.
A first family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with a selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor consists of antimetabolite-type antineoplastic agents. Suitable antimetabolite antineoplastic agents may be selected from the group consisting of 5-FU-fibrinogen, acanthifolic acid, aminothiadiazole, brequinar sodium, carmofur, Ciba-Geigy CGP-30694, cyclopentyl cytosine, cytarabine phosphate stearate, cytarabine conjugates, Lilly DATHF, Merrel Dow DDFC, dezaguanine, dideoxycytidine, dideoxyguanosine, didox, Yoshitomi DMDC, doxifluridine, Wellcome EHNA, Merck and Co. EX-015, fazarabine, floxuridine, fludarabine phosphate, 5-fluorouracil, N-(2xe2x80x2-furanidyl)-5-fluorouracil, Daiichi Seiyaku F0-152, isopropyl pyrrolizine, Lilly LY-188011, Lilly LY-264618, methobenzaprim, methotrexate, Wellcome MZPES, norspermidine, NCI NSC-127716, NCI NSC-264880, NCI NSC-39661, NCI NSC-612567, Warner-Lambert PALA, pentostatin, piritrexim, plicamycin, Asahi Chemical PL-AC, Takeda TAC-788, thioguanine, tiazofurin, Erbamont TIF, trimetrexate, tyrosine kinase inhibitors, tyrosine protein kinase inhibitors, Taiho UFT and uricytin.
A second family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with a selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor consists of alkylating-type antineoplastic agents. Suitable alkylating-type antineoplastic agents may be selected from the group consisting of Shionogi 254-S, aldo-phosphamide analogues, altretamine, anaxirone, Boehringer Mannheim BBR-2207, bestrabucil, budotitane, Wakunaga CA-102, carboplatin, carmustine Chinoin-139, Chinoin-153, chlorambucil, cisplatin, cyclophosphamide, American Cyanamid CL-286558, Sanofi CY-233, cyplatate, Degussa D-19-384, Sumimoto DACHP(Myr)2, diphenylspiromustine, diplatinum cytostatic. Erba distamycin derivatives, Chugai DWA-2114R, ITI E09, elmustine, Erbamont FCE-24517, estramustine phosphate sodium, fotemustine, Unimed G-6-M, Chinoin GYKI-17230, hepsul-fam, ifosfamide, iproplatin, Iomustine, mafosfamide, mitolactol, Nippon Kayaku NK-121, NCI NSC-264395, NCI NSC-342215, oxaliplatin, Upjohn PCNU, prednimustine, Proter PTT-119, ranimustine, semustine, SmithKline SKandF-101772, Yakult Honsha SN-22, spiromus-tine, Tanabe Seiyaku TA-077, tauromustine, temozolomide, teroxirone, tetraplatin and trimelamol.
A third family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with a selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor consists of antibiotic-type antineoplastic agents. Suitable antibiotic-type antineoplastic agents may be selected from the group consisting of Taiho 4181-A, aclarubicin, actinomycin D, actinoplanone, Erbamont ADR456, aeroplysinin derivative, Ajinomoto AN-201-II. Ajinomoto AN-3, Nippon Soda anisomycins, anthracycline, azino-mycin-A, bisucaberin, Bristol-Myers BL-6859, Bristol-Myers BMY-25067, Bristol-Myers BMY-25551, Bristol-Myers BMY-26605, Bristol-Myers BMY-27557, Bristol-Myers BMY-28438, bleomycin sulfate, bryostatin-1, Taiho C-1027, calichemycin, chromoximycin, dactinomycin, daunorubicin, Kyowa Hakko DC-102, Kyowa Hakko DC-79, Kyowa Hakko DC-88A, Kyowa Hakko DC89-A1, Kyowa Hakko DC92-B, ditrisarubicin B, Shionogi DOB-41, doxorubicin, doxorubicin-fibrinogen, elsamicin-A, epirubicin, erbstatin, esorubicin, esperamicin-A1, esperamicin-A1b. Erbamont FCE-21954, Fujisawa FK-973, fostriecin, Fujisawa FR-900482, glidobactin, gregatin-A, grincamycin, herbimycin, idarubicin, illudins, kazusamycin, kesarirhodins, Kyowa Hakko KM-5539, Kirin Brewery KRN-8602, Kyowa Hakko KT-5432, Kyowa Hakko KT-5594, Kyowa Hakko KT-6149, American Cyanamid LL-D49194, Meiji Seika ME 2303, menogaril, mitomycin, mitoxantrone, SmithKline M-TAG, neoenactin, Nippon Kayaku NK-313, Nippon Kayaku NKT-O1, SRI International NSC-357704, oxalysine, oxaunomycin, peplomycin, pilatin, pirarubicin, porothramycin, pyrindamycin A, Tobishi RA-I, rapamycin, rhizoxin, rodorubicin, sibanomicin. siwenmycin, Surmitomo SM-5887, Snow Brand SN-706, Snow Brand SN-07, sorangicin-A, sparsomycin. SS Pharmaceutical SS-21020, SS Pharmaceutical SS-7313B, SS Pharmaceutical SS-9816B, steffimycin B, Taiho 4181-2, talisomycin, Takeda TAN-868A, terpentecin, thrazine, tricrozarin A. Upjohn U-73975, Kyowa Hakko UCN-10028A, Fujisawa WF-3405, Yoshitomi Y-2S024 and zorubicin.
A fourth family of antineoplastic agents which may be used in combination with the selective cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor consists of a miscellaneous family of antineoplastic agents selected from the group consisting of alpha-carotene, alpha-difluoromethyl-arginine, acitretin, Biotec AD-5, Kyorin AHC-52, alstonine, amonafide, amphethinile, amsacrine, Angiostat, ankinomycin, anti-neoplaston AIO, antineoplaston A2, antineoplaston A3, antineoplaston A5, antineoplaston AS2-1, Henkel APD, aphidicolin glycinate, asparaginase, Avarol, baccharin, batracylin, benfluron, benzotript, Ipsen-Beaufour BIM-23015, bisantrene, Bristo-Myers BMY-40481, Vestar boron-1O, bromofosfamide, Wellcome BW-502, Wellcome BW-773, caracemide, carmethizole hydrochloride, Ajinomoto CDAF, chlorsulfaquinoxalone, Chemes CHX-2053, Chemex CHX-1OO, Warner-Lambert CI-921, Warner-Lambert CI-937. Warner-Lambert CI-941, Warner-Lambert CI-958, clanfenur, claviridenone, ICN compound 1259, ICN compound 4711, Contracan, Yakult Honsha CPT-11, crisnatol, curaderm, cytochalasin B, cytarabine, cytocytin, Merz D-609, DABIS maleate, dacarbazine, datelliptinium, didernin-B, dihaematoporphyrin ether, dihydrolenperone, dinaline, distamycin, Toyo Pharmar DM-341, Toyo Pharmar DM-75, Daiichi Seiyaku DN-9693, elliprabin, elliptinium acetate, Tsumura EPMTC, ergotamine, etoposide, etretinate, fenretinide, Fujisawa FR-57704, gallium nitrate, genkwadaphnin, Chugai GLA-43, Glaxo GR-63178, grifolan NMF-5N, hexadecylphosphocholine, Green Cross H0-221, homoharringtonine, hydroxyurea, BTG ICRF-187, ilmofosine, isoglutamine, isotretinoin. Otsuka JI-36, Ramot K-477, Otsuak K-76COONa, Kureha Chemical K-AM, MECT Corp KI-8110, American Cyanamid L-623, leukoregulin, Ionidamine, Lundbeck LU-23-112, Lilly LY-186641, NCI (US) MAP, marycin, Merrel Dow MDL-27048, Medco MEDR-340, merbarone, merocyanine derivatives, methylanilinoacridine, Molecular Genetics MGI-136, minactivin, mitonafide, mitoquidone, mopidamol, motretinide, Zenyaku Kogyo MST-16, N-(retinoyl)amino acids, Nisshin Flour Milling N-021, N-acylated-dehydroalanines, nafazatrom, Taisho NCU-190, nocodazole derivative, Normosang, NCI NSC-145813, NCI NSC-361456, NCI NSC-604782, NCI NSC-95580, octreotide, Ono ON0-112. oquizanocine, Akzo Org-10172, pancratistatin, pazelliptine, Warner-Lambert PD-111707, Warner-Lambert PD-115934, Warner-Lambert PD-131141, Pierre Fabre PE-1OO1, ICRT peptide D, piroxantrone, polyhaematoporphyrin, polypreic acid, Efamol porphyrin, probimane, procarbazine, proglurnide, Invitron protease nexin I, Tobishi RA-700, razoxane, Sapporo Breweries RBS, restrictin-P, retelliptine, retinoic acid, Rhone-Poulenc RP-49532, Rhone-Poulenc RP-56976, SmithKline SKandF-104864, Sumitomo SM-108, Kuraray SMANCS, SeaPharm SP-10094, spatol, spirocyclopropane derivatives, spirogermanium, Unimed, SS Pharmaceutical SS-554, strypoldinone, Stypoldione, Suntory SUN 0237, Suntory SUN 2071, superoxide dismutase, Toyama T-506, Toyama T-680, taxol, Teijin TEI-0303, teniposide, thaliblastine, Eastman Kodak TJB-29, tocotrienol, Topostin, Teijin TT-82, kyowa Hakko UCN-O1, Kyowa Hakko UCN-1028, ukrain, Eastman Kodak USB-006, vinblastine sulfate, vincristine, vindesine, vinestramide, vinorelbine, vintriptol, vinzolidine, withanolides and Yamanouchi YM-534.
Examples of radioprotective agents which may be used in the combination chemotherapy of this invention are AD-5, adchnon, amifostine analogues, detox, dimesna, I-102, MN-159, N-acylated-dehydroalanines, TGF-Genentech, tiprotimod, amifostine, WR-1511327, FUT-187, ketoprofen transdermal, naburnetone, superoxide dismutase (Chiron) and superoxide disrrtutase Enzon.
Methods for preparation of the antineoplastic agents described above may be found in the literature. Methods for preparation of doxorubicin, for example, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,028 and 4,012,448. Methods for preparing metallomatrix protease inhibitors are described in EP 780386, WO97/20824. WO96/15096. Methods for preparing SOD mimics are described in EP 524,1O1. Methods for preparing alpha,beta, inhibitors are described in WO97/08174.
In addition, the selective COX-2 inhibitor may be administered in conjunction with other antiinflammatory agents for maximum safety and efficacy, including NSAID""s, selective COX-1 inhibitors and inhibitors of the leukotriene pathway, including 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. Examples of NSAID""s include indomethacin, naproxen, ibruprofen, salicylic acid derivatives such as aspirin, diclofenac, ketorolac, piroxicam, meloxicam, mefenamic acid, sulindac, tolmetin sodium, zomepirac, fenoprofen, phenylbutazone, oxyphenbutazone, nimesulide, zaltoprofen and letodolac.
Method for Assessing Biological Activities
The activity of the compounds of the formula (I) of the present invention was demonstrated by the following assays.
In vitro Assays
Human Cell Based COX-1 Assay
Human peripheral blood obtained from healthy volunteers was diluted to 1/10 volume with 3.8% sodium citrate solution. The platelet-rich plasma immediately obtained was washed with 0.14 M sodium chloride containing 12 mM Tris-HCl (pH 7.4) and 1.2 mM EDTA. Platelets were then washed with platelet buffer (Hanks buffer (Ca free) containing 0.2% BSA and 20 mM Hepes). Finally, the human washed platelets (HWP) were suspended in platelet buffer at the concentration of 2.85xc3x97108 cells/ml. and stored at room temperature until use. The HWP suspension (70 xcexcl aliquots, final 2.0xc3x97107 cells/ml) was placed in a 96-well U bottom plate and 10 xcexcl aliquots of 12.6 mM CaCl2 added. Platelets were incubated with A23187 (final 10 xcexcM, Sigma) with test compound (0.1-100 xcexcM) dissolved in DMSO (final concentration; less than 0.01%) at 37xc2x0 C. for 15 min. The reaction was stopped by addition of EDTA (final 7.7 mM) and Txc3x97B2 in the supernatant quantitated by using a radioimmunoassay kit (Amersham) according to the manufacturer""s procedure.
Human Cell Based COX-2 Assay
Inhibition of COX-2 Activity after Induction of COX-2 by hIL-1xcex2
The human cell based COX-2 assay was carried out as previously described (Moore et al., Inflam. Res., 45, 54, 1996). Confluent human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVECs, Morinaga) in a 96-well U bottom plate were washed with 100 xcexcl of RPMI1640 containing 2% FCS and incubated with hIL-1xcex2 (final concentration 300 U/ml, R and D Systems) at 37xc2x0 C. for 24 hr. After washing, the activated HUVECs were stimulated with A23187 (final concentration 30 xcexcM) in Hanks buffer containing 0.2% BSA, 20 mM Hepes and test compound (0.1 nM-100 xcexcM) dissolved in DMSO (final concentration; less than 0.01%) at 37xc2x0 C. for 15 min. 6-Keto-PGF1xcex1, stable metabolite of PGI2, in the supernatant was quantitated after adequate dilution by using a radioimmunoassay kit (Amersham) according to the manufacturer""s procedure.
Inhibition of COX-2 During the Induction Phase
Confluent human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVECs, Morinaga) in a 96-well U bottom plate were washed with 100 xcexcl of RPMI1640 containing 2% FCS and test compound (0.1 nM-100 xcexcM) dissolved in DMSO (final concentration; less than 0.01%), and incubated with hIL-1xcex2 (final concentration 300 U/ml, R and D Systems) at 37xc2x0 C. for 24 hr. After washing, the HUVECs were stimulated with A23187 (final concentration 30 xcexcM) in Hanks buffer containing 0.2% BSA and 20 mM Hepes at 37xc2x0 C. for 15 min. 6-Keto-PGF1xcex1, a stable metabolite of PGI2, in the supernatant was quantitated after adequate dilution by using a radioimmunoassay kit (Amersham) according to the manufacturer""s procedure.
In vivo Assays
Carrageenan Induced Foot Edema in Rats
Male Sprague-Dawley rats (5 weeks old, Charles River Japan) were fasted overnight. A line was drawn using a marker above the ankle on the right hind paw and the paw volume (V0) was measured by water displacement using a plethysmometer (Muromachi). Animals were given orally either vehicle (0.1% methyl cellulose or 5% Tween 80) or a test compound (2.5 ml per 100 g body weight). One hour later, the animals were then injected intradermally with xcex-carrageenan (0.1 ml of 1% w/v suspension in saline, Zushikagaku) into right hind paw (Winter et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med., 111, 544, 1962; Lombardino et al., Arzneim. Forsch., 25, 1629, 1975) and three hours later, the paw volume (V3) was measured and the increase in volume (V3xe2x88x92V0) calculated. Since maximum inhibition attainable with classical NSAIDs is 60-70%, ED30 values were calculated.
Gastric Ulceration in Rats
The gastric ulcerogenicity of test compound was assessed by a modification of the conventional method (Ezer et al., J. Pharm. Pharmacol., 28, 655, 1976; Cashin et al., J. Pharm. Pharmacol., 29, 330-336, 1977). Male Sprague-Dawley rats (5 weeks old, Charles River Japan), fasted overnight, were given orally either vehicle (0.1% methyl cellulose or 5% Tween 80) or a test compound (1 ml per 100 g body weight). Six hours after, the animals were sacrificed by cervical dislocation. The stomachs were removed and inflated with 1% formalin solution (10 ml). Stomachs were opened by cutting along the greater curvature. From the number of rats that showed at least one gastric ulcer or haemorrhaging erosion (including ecchymosis), the incidence of ulceration was calculated. Animals did not have access to either food or water during the experiment.
Data Analysis
Statistical program packages, SYSTAT (SYSTAT, INC.) and StatView (Abacus Cencepts, Inc.) for Macintosh were used. Differences between test compound treated group and control group were tested for using ANOVA. The IC50 (ED30) values were calculated from the equation for the log-linear regression line of concentration (dose) versus percent inhibition.
Most compounds prepared in the Working Examples as described. herein after were tested by these methods, and showed IC50 values of 0.001 xcexcM to 3 xcexcM with respect to inhibition of COX-2.
COX-2 selectivity can be determined by ratio in terms of IC50 value of COX-1 inhibition to COX-2 inhibition. In general, it can be said that a compound showing a COX-2/COX-1 inhibition ratio of more than 2 has good COX-2selectivity.
Some compounds prepared in Examples showed COX-2/COX-1 inhibition ratio of more than 5.
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of the preparation of compounds of formula (I). These detailed descriptions fall within the scope of the invention and serve to exemplify the above described general synthetic procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to restrict the scope of the present invention.